


И звали его Грег

by thunder_witch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, goldfish, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_witch/pseuds/thunder_witch
Summary: Шерлок размышляет о чувствах своего брата к Грегори Лестраду.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Name Was Greg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441396) by [WhatLocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLocked/pseuds/WhatLocked). 



> Перевод также опубликован на моей страничке на "Книге Фанфиков": 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6422233

У золотых рыбок, пожалуй, только один существенный недостаток: средняя продолжительность их жизни ограничена десятью годами. Разумеется, окружённые должным вниманием, заботой и безопасной обстановкой, они могут прожить втрое дольше отведённого им времени, как, например, золотая рыбка, дожившая до сорока трёх лет и признанная самой старой среди зарегистрированных, но в среднем — их ждёт только десять лет. В масштабах Вселенной, это совсем немного; наверное, поэтому мой брат никогда не хотел обзавестись собственной.

Несмотря на свою репутацию человека совершенно бесчувственного, могу с уверенностью сказать, чувства у моего брата всё-таки были, только он мастерски скрывал их там, где ни одна живая душа (то есть, разумеется, почти ни одна) не могла их обнаружить. Поэтому то, что у моего брата никогда не было необходимости или видимой глазу заинтересованности в обладании посредственной и обречённой на короткое существование золотой рыбки, не будет сильным преувеличением действительности. Однако так случилось, что такая рыбка, хотел он того или нет, у него всё-таки была. И звали эту рыбку Грег.

***

За прожитые тридцать девять лет мне никогда не доводилось видеть, чтобы мой брат кого-то открыто оплакивал, по кому-то скорбел, и я, признаться честно, никогда не думал, что такое когда-нибудь случится — по крайней мере, не так, как это обычно происходит в современном обществе, склонному к демонстративному выражению чувств.

Впрочем, когда он ещё учился в университете, я видел его, кем-то всецело увлечённого, пусть этой увлечённости и не суждено было продлиться долго. Возвратившись с рождественских каникул раньше, чем предполагалось, он застал свою девушку в постели со своим соседом по комнате, и могу со всей уверенностью утверждать, что их тела разделили тогда не только тепло. 

Именно с того самого вечера сердце моего брата замкнулось и стало покрываться корочкой льда, а сам он, как мне известно, больше никогда не позволял себе столь сильно и страстно увлечься кем-то ещё, как когда-то давно он позволил себе с той девушкой.

Тем не менее, с той поры, как я познакомился с Грегом Лестрадом, с нашей первой встречи девять лет назад я был уверен, что одно только его присутствие и каждое их совместное с моим братом мгновение согревало его, и лёд в его груди постепенно таял. 

Общение с Грегом давалось ему с поразительной лёгкостью и непостижимой непринуждённостью, а взгляд его глаз, обычно холодных и жёстких, сразу же немного смягчался. Его улыбки, редкие и почти незаметные, когда они трогали его губы, казались абсолютно искренними, а в смехе совсем не чувствовались ему свойственные цинизм и осторожность. Изменения в нём казались такими крошечными, ничтожно маленькими и незаметными, что люди, не знающие его, их едва ли различали, но тем немногим, кто знал его достаточно близко, даже эти крохи казались ослепительно сверкающими вспышками света над его головой.

Не оставалось никаких сомнений — мой брат, Майкрофт Эдвард Холмс, подтвердив все мои опасения на свой счёт, был безнадёжно влюблён в Грегори Лестрада. Но его проблема было вовсе не во влюблённости как таковой, а в том, что он совершенно ничего не собирался с ней делать. 

Однажды он совершил ошибку, допустил просчёт; мой брат не был бы собой, если бы позволил себе обжечься ещё раз. Он усвоил этот урок много лет назад. 

Он соорудил вокруг себя стены, разработал план и исправно следовал ему, чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным, что подобная ошибка больше никогда, никогда не повторится. Его увлечённость Грегори Лестрадом могла всё это разрушить, потому что шла вразрез всем его идеально отработанным защитным инстинктам и жизненным установкам. 

Грег по-прежнему оставался женатым мужчиной, возвратившимся к своей жене, несмотря на её раз за разом продолжавшиеся измены, который ко всему прочему никогда не подавал никаких признаков заинтересованности в отношениях с мужчинами — стоит ли говорить об отношениях с моим братом. А Майкрофт по-прежнему пребывал в непоколебимом убеждении, что все сердца будут разбиты, как когда-то в университете было разбито его собственное, и эта непреклонная убеждённость, эти планы и стены, окружавшие его, сделали его слепым к некоторым совершенно очевидным вещам.

Например, к тому, что Грег вернулся к своей неверной жене только ради детей.

К тому, что он никогда не догадывался, что в его жизни может быть что-нибудь ещё. Кто-нибудь ещё.

К тому, что, случалось, его заинтересованный взгляд всё-таки останавливался на представителях мужского пола, как это когда-то случилось со мной, с моим дорогим Джоном и моим братом — и подолгу на нём — особенно на нём — задерживался, по крайней мере, дольше, чем на ком бы то ни было другом. Впрочем, не только к этому, ведь Грегу всегда было удивительно комфортно в присутствии Майкрофта, он всегда был рад его видеть, как бы нелепа ни была причина его визита, смеялся над его неумелыми шутками, а после неловко спрашивал меня, что именно привело его на этот раз.

К тому, что Грег не имел ничего даже отдалённо общего с той жаждущей наживы девицей, которой Майкрофт когда-то давно имел несчастье отдать своё сердце. Что Грег был одним из самых преданных и надёжных людей, которого он когда-либо мог встретить.

За своими стенами он не увидел сердцевину сути — Грегори Лестрад был бы ему идеальной золотой рыбкой.

Однако сейчас ничего из этого больше не имеет значения. Больше нет. Потому что детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрад мёртв.

***

Того, что случилось, можно было избежать. Нужно было, необходимо было избежать. Но Салли Донован была слишком гордой, чтобы согласиться принять мою помощь, когда она в ней действительно нуждалась. А в случае с тем делом — моя помощь ей была как никогда необходима.

Полиция почти добралась до одного из наркосиндикатов, но так и не смогла выйти на того, кто был ответственен за всё дело — разрозненные кусочки никак не могли соединиться в единую картинку. Следующие несколько лет обещали Салли серьёзное продвижение по службе, разумеется, если бы она справилась с этим делом. Лестрада, напротив, больше волновало количество тел, оставленных синдикатом, чем долгожданное продвижение Донован по карьерному пути. Прикончили троих за каких-то девять дней. Неважно, как далеко полиция продвинулась, дело приобретало не очень хороший поворот. 

Именно поэтому Лестрад обратился ко мне.

Разумеется, такой расклад совсем не радовал Салли Донован, пожалуй, моё участие в этом деле делало её ещё несчастней, чем обычно. На самом деле, оно сделало её такой несчастной, что она додумалась действовать в обход Лестрада и пойти сразу к этому идиоту, старшему офицеру Полиции, которому Джон не так давно съездил по зубам, и меня официально отстранили от расследования — после этого мне, как бывшему наркоману, и на пушечный выстрел запрещалось подходить к этому делу. Учитывая, что этот идиот всё ещё точил на Джона зуб, и коли на то пошло, то в какой-то степени и на меня тоже, он распространил запрет на нас обоих. Так как теперь вмешательство в расследование нам обоим грозило неотвратимым заключением под стражу, с таким положением дел так или иначе приходилось считаться.

И это было ошибкой Салли.

Лестрад, разумеется, постарался вступиться за нас, поручиться за мою ответственность, сдержанность и самообладание, аргументируя это тем, что трёх покойников достаточно, чтобы не волноваться о том, что прежде никогда не было проблемой, но старший офицер был непреклонен, а его решение было окончательным и не подлежало дальнейшему рассмотрению. 

Наше с Джоном участие в деле прекращалось немедленно.

Грег принёс нам свои извинения и дал обещание включать нас в расследования каждый раз, когда у него только будет на то возможность. Такой вариант был всё же лучше, чем совсем ничего.

Я был готов сказать Лестраду, что беспокоиться ему не о чем — если в моей помощи нет необходимости, то она и не будет оказана — но, увидев самодовольное лицо Салли Донован, я решил, что раскрою это дело, оперируя ещё меньшим количеством доказательств и исходных данных, на которые можно опереться, просто, чтобы досадить ей. На предложение Лестрада я только кивнул, давая понять, что согласен помочь ему там, где ему потребуется моя помощь, и оставил его. Джон последовал за мной.

Если бы я только знал, что это был последний раз, когда я видел его живым, я бы сделал всё возможное, чтобы остаться в деле. Я бы позвонил человеку, который, я точно знаю, был бы только счастлив решить последнюю загадку синдиката.

Но нет — мне захотелось разгадать её первым.

И это было моей ошибкой.

***

Следующим утром меня разбудил телефонный звонок: телефон завибрировал на кофейном столике, и я проснулся.

Посмотрев на экран, я увидел имя звонившего — Майкрофт — и уже собирался проигнорировать его, когда заметил время. 

5:27. 

Майкрофт не стал бы звонить в такой час, если бы дело, заставившее его это сделать, не было действительно важным. 

Я провёл по экрану пальцем и ответил.

— Майкрофт, — всё, что сказал ему я.

— Детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрад мёртв, — а это всё, что сказал мне он.

И повесил трубку.

***

Как только я узнал о случившемся, я сразу понял, что именно пошло не так и как просто я мог бы предотвратить это, _если бы мне позволили участвовать в деле_.

Оказалось, что у дома, который необходимо было накрыть Полиции, была более серьёзная охрана, чем предполагалось; всего-то очередная невнимательность со стороны каких-то идиотов…

Лестрад ни о чём даже не догадался. Он умер ещё до того, как его тело коснулось земли, с пулей в голове, что так рано лишила жизни действительно хорошего человека.

Нападавшие почти сразу сбежали; сбежал и тот, кто спустил курок. Двоих, что удалось поймать, Полиция так и не смогла разговорить.

Я никогда не позволю Салли Донован забыть ей её ошибку, ошибку, заставившую меня оставить это дело, так же, как никогда не забуду себе свою собственную и не прощу себя за то, что позволил себе сдаться так просто.

Но я отвлекаюсь от сути дела.

А суть в том, что эта история не обо мне или Салли Донован. Она даже не о Греге Лестраде. Нет.

Эта история о моём брате.

***

Как я сказал ранее, однажды мне уже довелось видеть Майкрофта влюблённым. И непросто влюблённым, а открыто выражающим свои чувства к девушке, которая не заслужила и капли его сердечной привязанности.

Но также я видел его, влюблённого тайно, схоронившего свои чувства глубоко в себе, под щитом равнодушия и безразличия, который он надевал на себя каждый раз, стоило ему оказаться в непосредственной близости от детектива-инспектора Лестрада, _своего Грегори_. 

Не уверен, что когда-нибудь увижу это снова.

Я уже говорил и скажу снова, мне никогда не приходилось видеть, как он кого-то открыто оплакивал, не приходилось видеть выражение скорби на его лице. Но я видел, что он _скорбел_. Дважды.

Один раз, когда пришлось усыпить нашего пса, Редберда. Редберд был больше моим, чем чьим-либо ещё в нашей семье, поэтому скорбь по нему была больше моей привилегией, чем его, но, уверен, в какой-то мере он тоже скорбел. 

Другой же раз был более личный — от рака лёгких скончался наш дед, Реджинальд Холмс II. Майкрофту тогда было двадцать три. Реджинальд долгие годы был наставником Майкрофта, даже большим, чем ему когда-то стал наш родной отец (в действительности великий человек, когда не страдает от приступов старческой болтливости). Его кончина сильно ударила по Майкрофту, впрочем, едва ли кто-то посторонний догадался об этом. Но я знаю Майкрофта. Я знаю, какие эмоции он держит при себе и никогда не показывает, разумеется, кроме тех случаев, когда эти эмоции угрожают его умственному и душевному спокойствию. 

Следующие несколько дней после того утреннего телефонного звонка ещё не раз подтверждали это и показывали, что мой брат способен чувствовать так же, как любое человеческое существо. А всё потому что этот удар ему пришлось пережить снова.

***

Если разговор по телефону в 5:27 утра ещё не был тревожным звоночком, оповещавшим, что с моим братом случилось что-то неладное, то произошедшее позднее, было подобно завыванию сирены.

После утреннего душа я обнаружил Джона, замершего в дверном проёме и невыразительным взглядом уставившегося на что-то находящееся в гостиной, что, как вскоре выяснилось, было моим братом. 

Майкрофт сидел в кресле Джона, молчаливый и неподвижный.

— Он не сказал ни слова, — прошептал Джон мне на ухо.

— Ты не оставишь нас ненадолго? — шёпотом попросил я в ответ.

Я понимал, как нелегко ему будет сейчас просто уйти, оставить нас, словно ничего не случилось, ведь он и Лестрад были хорошими друзьями. Однако душевное состояние моего брата в этот момент было гораздо важнее.

Джон, всегда такой понимающий и сговорчивый Джон, легонько кивнул головой и ушёл, оставив нас с Майкрофтом наедине.

Я медленно прошёл к своему креслу и опустился напротив брата. 

Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как я видел на его лице что-то помимо уверенности и решимости. А таким разбитым и опустошённым в последний раз я его видел разве что во время своей реабилитации. 

— У меня к тебе дело, — сказал Майкрофт машинально, его лицо снова приняло свойственное ему надменное и самодовольное выражение, стоило мне взглянуть на него, но я всё же увидел её — глубоко сокрытую тень всепоглощающей потери. 

Я предпочёл сделать вид, что ничего не заметил, и продолжить играть в его маленькую игру, раз он в неё так нуждался. Раз она помогала ему пережить его утрату.

— Сейчас я не занимаюсь делами, Майкрофт, — сказал я ему, отворачиваясь.

И я не лгал. Джон взял с меня обещание ни за что не браться, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не пройдут похороны Лестрада. И до той поры я собирался сдержать его, а уже по прошествии всего я бы приложил все усилия на то, чтобы найти того подонка, что выпустил злосчастную пулю, укравшую жизнь моего дорогого друга. Даже если бы я не давал себе обещания это сделать, как уже сделал, очевидные страдания моего брата рано или поздно заставили бы меня, так или иначе, пойти на это. К тому же, так совпало, что случившееся ранило не только Майкрофта или меня, но каждого, кого знал Грег, а потому Лестрад не остался бы не отомщённым, будь сержант Салли Донован и старший офицер Полиции прокляты.

— Это дело национальной важности, — продолжил наседать Майкрофт, отточенным движением доставая из своего портфеля папку и кладя её на кофейный столик. — Уверен, у тебя найдётся время, чтобы взглянуть на него. Не думаю, что оно надолго тебя займёт. Я бы сделал всё сам, но… слишком много беготни.

Торопливая и скомканная речь, прерывистое дыхание — то был очередной красноречивый знак, указывающий на то, что с ним, человеком, который всегда наперёд взвешивает и продумывает все свои слова и произносит их хорошо поставленным голосом и с определённой скоростью, стряслось что-то непоправимое. Скомканной непродуманной речью, как правило, отличаются люди неподготовленные и/или склонные к сильной спешке во всём. Майкрофт Холмс был не из их числа.

— Я рассчитываю получить решение по этому делу до конца завтрашнего дня, — сказал он и встал, держа портфель в одной руке, а зонт — в другой.

— Майкрофт, — позвал его я, не оставляя своих уже потерпевших крах попыток узнать, как он, но он уже простился со мной в только ему свойственной нахальной манере и удалился из квартиры.

Я, не отрываясь, продолжал смотреть на дверь, пока не услышал, как он покидает здание, и только потом взялся за папку, оставленную на столе. 

Дело было решено за полтора часа, даже бегать не пришлось.

Только тогда до меня дошло осознание, что Майкрофт приходил ко мне совсем не из-за дела. Он приходил убедиться, что со мной все в порядке. Что со мной ничего не случилось. Что на следующий день ему не придётся оплакивать и мою потерю тоже.

Я словно служил ему своеобразным успокоением; мной он словно напоминал себе, что ему позволено жить, что он может продолжать жить.

Я вспомнил, что нечто подобное он делал и прежде — сразу после смерти нашего деда. Тогда он на месяц возвратился домой, словно чувствовал потребность пойти со мной на контакт, даже если в его понимании это означало тщетно просить меня прекратить вести себя, как праздный и своенравный маленький засранец. 

Именно так он убеждал себя, что в его жизни всё ещё есть человек, к которому он сможет обратиться. Что есть человек, на которого он может рассчитывать.

Если подобное успокоение было именно тем, в чём Майкрофт так сильно нуждался, чтобы пережить случившееся, я готов был дать его ему.

***

**Дело было так себе. В следующий раз или старайся сильнее, или не отвлекай меня вовсе. — ШХ**

Сообщение я отправил в 2:30 на следующее утро. Джон сказал мне прекратить уже быть таким засранцем, прежде чем отправиться спать. 

Майкрофт на это сообщение мне так и не ответил, по крайней мере, в следующие несколько часов.

***

— Похороны пройдут в понедельник, в половине двенадцатого пополудни, — сообщил мне мой брат, когда я ответил на его звонок в 5:27 утра в тот же день. — Кладбище Сент-Эндрюс.

На этом разговор завершился. Запомнив все детали, я вернулся в постель, но заснуть тем утром я так и не смог.

***

Позднее в тот же день на обратной дороге из Бартса я заметил остановившийся поблизости очень знакомый чёрный автомобиль. Раздражённо выдохнув и выпустив в воздух парочку ничего не значащих ругательств, я сел в салон и уставился на брата, отмечая про себя, как последние дни изменили его.

Его кожа, казалось, стала бледнее обычного, а под глазами залегли тени. Я знал, что любое его объяснение мной увиденному непременно свелось бы к перенапряжению и внезапно возникшим сложностям на работе, поэтому ничего не сказал. 

Костюм на нём, впрочем, как и всегда, имел безукоризненный вид и сидел, как с иголочки новый, исключением на этот раз стал разве что галстук. Его повседневный шёлковый исчез, а на смену ему пришёл изготовленный из шёлка и хлопка. Такие, как этот, чаще всего встречались в гардеробе человека, работающего на незначительной государственной должности, но никак не у моего брата, скажем, например, у какого-нибудь детектива инспектора... Но и на сей счёт я тоже ничего не сказал.

— Что на этот раз, Майкрофт? — нетерпеливо спросил я, усмехнувшись.

— Джон знает, что ты снова тайком проносишь в квартиру человеческие конечности? — посмотрев на мои пакеты с руками и бедром, спросил он, когда автомобиль влился в дорожный поток

— Не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет лично к тебе?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы в квартире 221-Б по Бейкер-Стрит продолжали царить мир и спокойствие. Не очень приятно снова и снова разбираться с жалобами на то, что ты в очередной раз взломал вайфай у каждого, кто живёт на этой лице, и сменил им всем пароли, только потому что ты пребывал в дурном расположении духа.

— Это было не дурное расположение духа, Майкрофт, а скука! Мне было скучно! И так совпало, что в тот день Джон был особенно эмоциональным…

— Ты напоил его и уговаривал набить татуировку с твоим именем на его… собственно, тут нечего обсуждать, Шерлок, думаю, у него были все права быть... особенно эмоциональным.

— Эта татуировка, в любом случае, не стала бы его первой. И я определённо не уговаривал его сделать её.

События того дня были ещё свежи в памяти. Вспоминая их, я старался казаться расстроенным и раздражённым, но, на самом деле, было крайне сложно скрыть свое ликование, потому что Джона тогда я всё-таки уговорил. Просто чистая удача, что в городе у меня нашёлся знакомый, у которого был собственный тату-салон и не было совершенно никаких предубеждений против того, чтобы сделать татуировку абсолютно нетрезвому человеку. Приятный тогда выдался вечер.

Майкрофт прервал ход моих размышлений, раздражённо выдохнув.

— Он хороший человек, Шерлок. Береги и цени его.

Почти сразу после того, как эти слова были произнесены, автомобиль остановился напротив 221Б по Бейкер-Стрит и на короткое мгновение я увидел, как та боль, что Майкрофт держал в себе, отразилась в его глазах, а после немедленно исчезла, сменившись выражением, которое так часто возникало на его лице в моём присутствии — странной смесью самодовольной снисходительности и раздражения.

По сей день я так и не знаю, почему я сделал то, что сделал — и по сей день я не сожалею, что поступил именно так. Я отставил прочь свои раздражение, инфантильность и своенравие, чтобы показать человеку передо мной, как он мне в действительности дорог.

— Я буду, Майкрофт, — ответил я, опустив ладонь ему на колено и легонько сжав её напоследок. — Я обещаю.

Я вышел из автомобиля, оставив пакет с взятыми в Бартсе руками и бедром на заднем сидении.

***

Наш следующий разговор состоялся ранним утром следующего дня.

На сей раз я был в какой-то степени готов к нему, моё тело проснулось аккурат в 5:26, ровно за минуту до того, как в 5:27 телефон, зазвонив, ожил, и я увидел имя Майкрофта, высветившееся на экране.

— Майкрофт, — ответил я.

Но ответа не последовало. 

Я едва различал звук его дыхания, но того, что я слышал, было достаточно, чтобы точно сказать: звонил именно он. 

Я терпеливо ждал, когда Майкрофт сделает свой следующий ход. На это ушло около минуты.

— Шерлок, — сказал он. 

Это не было сказано ни грустно, ни гневно. Ни душераздирающе дрожащим шёпотом. Просто сказано, коротко и понятно, его самым обычным голосом — а потом соединение оборвалось.

***

Последующие несколько дней проходили примерно одинаково.

Каждое утро в 5:27 Майкрофт звонил, чтобы рассказать мне что-нибудь. Та ночь, когда сказанное им ограничилось одним только моим именем, была единственной, когда он больше ничего не сообщил.

Одним утром он напомнил мне отправить цветы нашей тётушке Айрис на её семидесятый День рождения, так, словно мне было совсем плевать. Другим — оповестил, что мои вещи из химчистки доставят на Бейкер-Стрит не позднее десяти утра тем же днём. 

Он продолжал навязывать мне и Джону своё присутствие то под предлогом того, что ему от нас что-то нужно, то просто, чтобы отчитать меня за очередную глупость, в которой я поучаствовал.

Но несмотря на все его отвлекающие маневры, я всё же видел, зачем всё это в действительности затевалось. Всеми своими действиями он словно напоминал себе, что всё именно так, как и должно быть. 

То есть, так, как должно быть, как может быть после того, как Грегори Лестрада не стало. 

Я делал все от меня зависящее, чтобы напомнить ему, что у него по-прежнему есть я, что я всегда буду — и буду таким, каким он бы захотел, чтобы я был, никогда не меняющимся или, напротив, все понимающим и заботливым. Разумеется, он выбрал (и что весьма вероятно, всегда будет выбирать) первый вариант. Такой уж он человек. Майкрофт не признает людей, донимающих его своими излишними опекой, вниманием и сердечными треволнениями, или потакающих капризам человеческой сущности, или уступающих неистовству химических реакций в человеческом организме, которое человек не в силах подчинить, но которое, если ему позволить, сможет подчинить его самого. А ещё ему не нравится иметь дело с теми, кто видит в его социальной неловкости некоторую сентиментальность, хотя тот случай в автомобиле говорит об обратном. И раз уж так сложилось, что нет и никогда не было ничего, что я был бы в состоянии ему навязать, заботиться о нём приходится по-своему, прибегая к моим обычным отвратительным грязным приёмчикам. И если всякий раз после нашей встречи он больше походил на себя прежнего, чем до, так тому и быть. Это просто больше никогда не упоминалось. Ни в разговорах с ним, ни с Джоном, ни с кем бы то ни было ещё.

Так продолжалось какое-то время: я обещал ему некоторое постоянство и уверенность в себе, пока ему это было необходимо. 

Сложно сказать, сколько могла длиться наша динамично развивающаяся новая игра — в кои-то веки, мне действительно не было всё равно. Я не искал способы переиграть его и не пытался предугадать его следующий ход. Нет. 

Я просто позволил ему вести и подстраивался под обстоятельства.

***

Утром понедельника я проснулся в 5:26 и стал ждать.

Я ждал, что телефон зазвонит, потому что за последние дни это стало вроде как в порядке вещей, но он так и не зазвонил. Минуты проходили, но телефон продолжал молчать.

Я не знал, что и думать. Как правило, я мог узнать, какую игру затеял Майкрофт. И я мог бы наверняка узнать, что взбрело в его голову на этот раз, но минувшая неделя показала, что он был по-прежнему немного не в себе после случившегося. 

Я предполагал, что он бы позвонил в любом случае, даже если бы не нашёл слов, которые можно было бы сказать. Как-никак, сегодня хоронили человека, что растопил его ледяное сердце.

Эта мысль напомнила мне о пакетах с вещами из химчистки, оставленных в шкафу, и я задумался, решил ли уже Майкрофт, какой из костюмов он наденет на похороны (потому что он будет там, в этом я даже не сомневался). Нерешительность была одним из тех признаков, что за ним наблюдались в прошлые разы, когда он оплакивал кого-то.

Я лежал в постели, слушая тихое похрапывание Джона и сосредоточенно размышляя о своём брате.

Его действия в последние дни подчинялись произошедшему; он полностью сосредоточился на работе, убедил себя, что дорогие ему люди по-прежнему живы и здоровы, и отличался особенной нерешительностью. Он снова начал есть выпечку — потакать своей излюбленной слабости, которую старался держать под контролем из-за своего медленного метаболизма, и хотя это была далеко не единственная причина, я просто не находил в себе решимости насмехаться над этой его проблемой. Странности Майкрофта просто помогали ему пройти через очередной и не самый лёгкий этап его жизни. Я бы отрезал себе пальцы, чтобы сделать эту задачу сложнее, чем она уже была, чтобы вызвать ответную реакцию. Какую-нибудь реакцию. Потому что в некоторых ситуациях было простительно вести себя не так, как полагается. Как, например, в этой.

***

Похороны не сильно отличались от тех, где я присутствовал прежде. Проститься с Лестрадом пришло немало людей — ничего удивительного, он был любим и почитаем многими.

Пока люди рассаживались по местам, я внимательно осматривался в поисках своего брата. До сих пор на его присутствие ничего не указывало, но во мне по-прежнему была крепка вера, что я знаю своего родного брата достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным: он непременно придёт.

Когда священник встал, чтобы со словами обратиться ко всем собравшимся, краем глаза я заметил знакомое движение. Повернув и немного наклонив голову, я увидел, что мой брат, наконец, прибыл и теперь двигался по проходу, как раз недалеко от того места, где сидели я и Джон, чтобы проводить Грегори Лестрада в его последний путь и проститься с ним.

Во время службы я смотрел только вперёд, но по-прежнему остро осознавал присутствие своего брата, изменения в его позе, движения. Как всегда, он сидел неподвижно и вежливо слушал всех, кто вставал с прощальной речью и говорил добрые слова о человеке, что так рано покинул нас.

Мне предлагали сказать пару слов, но мой опыт публичных выступлений исчерпывался единственной речью на свадьбе Джона. И я определённо точно не собирался его повторять.

Джон говорил за нас обоих, ему даже удалось вызвать приглушённый смех у собравшихся, но такой уж он человек, наш Джон; способный пробудить в людях их лучшие качества, способный заставить их смеяться и улыбаться. 

Как-то раз я даже слышал, как ему удалось искренне рассмешить моего собственного брата (как по мне, такая жуткая банальщина), но не сегодня. Сегодня эмоции были чужды его лицу — ни одного движения губ, ни одного дрожания в уголках глаз. Ничего. Всего лишь безразличный, безучастный и ко всему равнодушный человек, сидящий среди других. Постороннему человеку могло бы даже показаться, что ему всё равно, потому что Майкрофт не выглядел даже чуточку грустным или печальным, но это было далеко не так. Губы были сжаты в очень тонкую, почти невидимую линию; странно подрагивающие глаза не были просто мимолётным движением; а хватка сомкнутых в замок пальцев, покоившихся на его коленях, была слишком сильна, достаточно сильна, чтобы периодически унимать внезапно возникающую в них дрожь. Такова была цена его внешнего спокойствия. Идеальный британский джентльмен.

Так он сидел ровно до того момента, пока не настал черёд миссис Лестрад говорить о человеке, которого она должна была любить. Она говорила, и я видел, как с каждым сказанным словом, лицо моего брата становится всё мрачнее и мрачнее. 

Стоило ей сказать о том, каким Лестрад был замечательным отцом для их детей, и каким прекрасным мужем — для неё, как пальцы Майкрофта сжались так сильно, что на коже стали различимы их побелевшие костяшки. Когда она рассказала всем присутствующим о том, как сильно он любил её, и как сильно она дорожила его любовью, мой брат встал и вышел из церкви.

До сих пор отчётливо помнится, как мне тоже нестерпимо хотелось встать, но не для того, чтобы проследовать за своим братом. Нет. Если в тот самый момент мне бы и пришлось встать, то только для того, чтобы сказать миссис Лестрад, почему она не заслужила такого человека, как её покойный муж, и почему она не стоит и толики тех чувств и эмоций, что он на неё растратил. 

Пока я сидел там и размышлял о происходящем, я слышал тихий голос Джона, поднимающийся из давних, самых ранних воспоминаний, « _Плохо?_ » « _Вроде того_ ». Поэтому я просто держал рот на замке и продолжал терпеливо слушать, как эта женщина говорила о мужчине, который был непозволительно, непростительно хорош для неё. 

Я не знал её имя, хотя мне уже неоднократно его называли. Я всегда делал вид, что забывал о существовании Грега, человека, которым я, на самом деле, искренне восхищался, просто чтобы вывести его (и периодически Джона) из себя, но она — дело другое. Она была всего лишь лживой неверной девицей, которая не стоила того, чтобы занимать место в моих чертогах разума. Единственная причина, по которой у неё до сих пор был там свой угол, это Грег. То есть возможность увидеть в нём признаки её очередной неизбежной измены. После сегодняшнего дня информация о её существовании будет навечно удалена и перестанет занимать драгоценное место в моей голове. Но до тех пор — я просто сидел и вёл себя примерно.

Так продолжалось до следующего выступавшего.

Как только миссис Лестрад сошла с трибуны, вернулась к передней скамье к своим детям и сестре, которая вручила рыдающий женщине платок и приобняла её, встал со своего места и пробился вперёд человек, которого я не хотел видеть.

— Грегори Лестрад был замечательным человеком, — сказала Салли Донован. — Он всегда был готов прийти на помощь и поддержать. Он был понимающий начальник, прекрасный семьянин и хороший друг.

Гнев, постепенно зарождавшийся во мне, пока миссис Лестрад несла свою хорошо отрепетированную чушь, сейчас готов был просто выплеснуться наружу. Я готов был встать и во всеуслышание прокричать о действительной причине того, почему нам пришлось сегодня собраться.

Я впился в Салли Донован самым неприятным, осуждающим взглядом, пока она произносила свою речь. 

Маленькая тёплая ладонь Джона скользнула в мою, сжимая её, но даже она была не в силах утихомирить мой гнев — не в этот раз. Но затем глаза Салли, наконец, встретились с моими, и её язык споткнулся, обращая в хаос её тщательно подготовленные и наизусть заученные красивые слова. Она побледнела и в спешке отвела взгляд в сторону, но я продолжал смотреть на неё, вкладывая в этот взгляд столько ненависти, сколько за всю жизнь испытывал, возможно, только пару раз от силы. После этого её речь уже не казалась мне такой отточенной и уверенной, и это немного примирило меня с происходящим. 

Это означало, что она знает, что я по-прежнему смотрю на неё. 

Что она знает. 

Что она всегда будет знать. 

Эта необходимость в дурацкой традиции, эта потребность в прощании, весь этот грёбанный траур, всё это — частично её вина. 

Я хотел убедиться, что знание этого будет всегда преследовать её, но не мог, потому что знал, что меня оно тоже будет преследовать и теперь навсегда останется со мной. Потому что из-за моей ошибки, из-за моего просчёта я потерял хорошего друга, а мой брат — свой шанс быть счастливым, таким же счастливым, как я. Был. Есть. Буду.

После случившегося Майкрофт навряд ли бы стал счастливым; даже если бы мог, он бы никогда не позволил себе этого. Больше нет.

***

Солнце в закатном небе висело совсем низко над горизонтом, когда я вернулся на кладбище.

Как и ожидалось, я был не единственным, кто посещал свежую могилу, до сих пор лишённую надгробного камня. Невысокая горка из цветов и карточек с выражением почтения напоминали о человеке, упокоенном в недавно потревоженной земле.

Держась поодаль, стоял Майкрофт, его взгляд был прикован к цветам в маленьком букете в его руках. 

_Красный кипарис означает смерть, печаль, отчаяние и горе; рута выражает сожаление и раскаяние, а календула — боль и скорбь; и жасмин — он символизирует о вечной любви._

Остановившись у основания могилы, я посмотрел в расчерченное жёлтыми и оранжевыми полосками небо, потом перевёл взгляд на Майкрофта. Его маленький букет уже присоединился ко всем остальным.

— Он был всего лишь человек, — наконец, сказал он, делая шаг назад. И сказанные им слова могли бы показаться весьма убедительными, если бы не его глаза, что по-прежнему не выпускали цветы из виду, и не голос, который звучал едва ли громче шёпота.

— Человек, которого ты любил, — добавил я, потому что нам обоим было известно, что это правда.

— Я едва знал его, — сказал он лишённым эмоций голосом.

На лице его застыло отсутствующее выражение.

— Ты, возможно, знал его лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

И это тоже было правдой.

Майкрофт бы неоднократно наводил справки о человеке, который однажды вытащил меня из накропритона, за что я, кстати, всегда останусь перед ним в неоплатном долгу. Он бы отслеживал не только все его телефонные звонки, сообщения и электронную почту, но и каждый его шаг, зафиксированный на камерах видеонаблюдения. Он бы запомнил всё до последней детали, каждое движение или слово, что Грег Лестрад использовал бы при всяком их личном контакте. Он бы знал всё, что ему нравится, и что ему ненавистно. 

Он бы узнал его, он бы узнал о нём все, но даже этого не было бы достаточно.

— Сейчас это не имеет значения, — наконец, произнёс Майкрофт. — Его нет. Он не вернётся.

Он посмотрел на меня, словно спрашивая, посмею ли что-то противопоставить.

— Когда он ушёл, кое-что ушло вместе с ним, — сказал я ему, потому что это тоже было правдой. — Он забрал кое-что с собой.

В ночь, когда Лестрада подстрелили, он не просто оставил нас всех и ушёл — вместе с ним ушла и часть моего брата.

— С ним ты был совсем другим, — уточнил я. — Ты был совсем как прежний ты, тот ты, которого я помнил в детстве. Это было видно по твоим глазам, после него ты больше не принадлежал только себе. Именно это он забрал с собой.

Напряжённые брови Майкрофта расслабились, теперь он казался просто бесконечно усталым.

— Да, да, нам обоим прекрасно известно, что ты был ребёнком с причудами, но то, что ты помнишь, и то, что есть в действительности — не одно и то же, — ответил он, развернулся и стал спускаться вниз по гравийной дорожке. 

Прочь от меня. 

Прочь от Грега.

— Дело не во мне, Майкрофт, а в тебе, — я позвал его по имени, надеясь, что он поймет, что иногда в сентиментальности нет ничего плохого. — Ты любил его. Тебе не стоит этого стыдиться. 

После моих слов мой брат замер, склонив голову. Если бы на кладбище в тот момент не было так тихо, я бы, возможно, никогда не услышал его прощальных слов.

— Да, ты прав, — прошептал он печально и подавленно. — Но разве не стоит ли мне стыдиться того, что я ничего не сделал тогда, когда у меня был шанс?

Сказать мне на это было нечего. Все, что я мог бы добавить, было бы проигнорировано. Так что я просто позволил ему уйти.

***

Телефон зазвонил в 5:27.

Я не лежал в постели; знал, что не смогу сомкнуть глаз. Похороны прошли, а значит, я уже не мог нарушить данное Джону обещание не браться ни за какие дела, поэтому я расследовал то, которое мне нужно было всенепременно раскрыть, если не ради собственного душевного спокойствия, то ради спокойствия другого человека. Того самого, кто звонил мне в тёмный час рано утром.

— Майкрофт, — поприветствовал я, но ответом мне послужила только тишина.

Я предполагал, что именно этот телефонный звонок будет из числа тех, когда ничего не будет сказано, но потом я расслышал судорожный вздох, и мой брат заговорил. 

Сначала я даже не узнал его; его хорошо поставленный голос, всегда такой уверенный и высокомерный, сейчас звучал сипло и надломленно, так, как я прежде ни разу не слышал, чтобы он звучал, и, возможно, никогда не услышу.

— Шерлок, — выдохнул он, и его голос сорвался на последней букве. — Я должен был сказать ему.

И снова воцарилась тишина.

Я не знал, что делать. Майкрофт, через какие напасти бы ему не приходилось проходить в прошлом, раньше никогда не искал возможности выговориться.

— Он должен был знать, что у него всегда было нечто большее. Что у него было всё, что могло сделать его партнёра счастливым.

И снова — тишина. 

Я различал что-то, напоминающее приглушённое всхлипывание, на том конце провода. Когда я, наконец, решил, что сейчас настал мой, как его брата, черёд сказать что-нибудь и уже открыл рот, чтобы произнести какие-нибудь слова утешения, Майкрофт прервал меня, не дав даже начать.

— Нет, не говори, просто слушай, — попросил он, и я кивнул, прекрасно понимая, что он не может этого видеть.

— Я не должен был быть таким осторожным. Я должен был рискнуть.

Его голос дрогнул, и моё сердце кольнуло. 

Мой брат был сильный и гордый человек. Он никогда не сожалел о принятых решениях. Всех их он просто заставлял работать на него, и вот оно — возможно, величайшее сожаление в его жизни, а я был не в силах что-либо сделать.

— Я должен был сказать Грегори, что в его жизни был человек, который поставил бы его счастье превыше всего.

У меня перехватило дыхание, когда Майкрфот запнулся на словах о _его счастье_.

— Я был трусом, — процедил он, словно сквозь сомкнутые зубы. Я слышал гнев в его голосе, гнев, который он адресовал самому себе. — Если бы я сделал что-нибудь, все могло сложиться иначе, но я боялся.

Я почти физически чувствовал, как сильна была в тот момент его ненависть к себе. Я чувствовал то же самое, но только по другой причине.

— Он должен был знать это, Шерлок. Я должен был сказать ему.

К тому моменту я уже едва мог сдержать эмоций, вызванных его словами. Я опустился в кресло Джона, прижимая к уху телефон, когда осознал, что Майкрофт плакал. То было не громкий, подобный сирене, демонстративный плач, позволивший бы его чувствам заполонить всё, нет, только его дрожащее дыхание, тихие, почти не различимые всхлипывания и прерывистое рыдание, которые прежде никогда не покидали его горла.

Никогда. Никогда за все прожитые годы я не видел, чтобы мой брат плакал. И вот он плакал сейчас. Оплакивал любовь, которую он так и не позволил себе обрести.

— Я люблю его, Шерлок, а сейчас я даже не могу сказать ему об этом. И никогда не смогу сказать. Что мне с этим делать? Что мне делать?

Сказать мне на это было нечего. И сделать я тоже ничего не мог. Ещё ни разу в своей жизни я не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и бесполезным.

И надеюсь, никогда не почувствую.

Миллионы различных неутешительных клише пронеслись в моей голове.

_«Со временем станет легче»._

_«Будут и другие»._

_«Боль потери; все рано или поздно испытывают её»._

_«Я с тобой»._

Но я только сказал: «Я не знаю, Майкрофт. Я, правда, не знаю».

И тогда он просто сломался, будучи уже не в силах сдерживать рыдание внутри себя. 

Слёзы, собиравшиеся в уголках моих глаз с самой первой минуты нашего разговора, скатились по щекам. 

Но оплакивал я не Грега. Я оплакивал Майкрофта, человека, который, я искренне верил, не сможет сломаться. Дать трещину по какому-нибудь особенному случаю — возможно, но сломаться? Если бы мне не довелось самому стать свидетелем произошедшего, я бы ни за что не поверил, что это возможно, но как всё сложилось. Разделённые множеством миль из стекла, бетона и асфальта, мы были ближе, чем когда-либо прежде в жизни. Сидя в кресле с телефоном в руках, я предлагал своему брату молчаливую поддержку, пока он впервые испытывал на себе разрушающую его тяжесть утраты, сожаления и любви.

***

Со смерти Грегори Лестрада прошло ровно три месяца, но Майкрофт так и не отправился от своей потери. Просто ещё больше погрузился в работу, если в его случае это было вообще возможно.

Его утренние звонки прекратились — с той самой ночи, когда он сломался, он больше мне не звонил. Он по кусочкам и обломкам собрал себя снова, но прежним собой он уже не был. Не после того, как стали различимы трещины, пусть и видимые только глазу тех, кто знал, куда и как смотреть.

Его визиты на 221Б по Бейкер-Стрит, однако, продолжаются и по сей день. Продолжая наш давний фарс, в котором мы преуспевали долгие годы, я по-прежнему делаю вид, что меня раздражает его присутствие, а он — притворяется, что вмешивается в то, во что не имеет права вмешиваться. Но потом он всегда уходит, возвращается в свою холодную, лишённую окон комнату, которая служит ему офисом, а единственным его источником общения остаётся Антея (или Ровена, или Талия, или как она там предпочитает называться на этой неделе).

Раз в каждые две недели он звонит Мамочке, и даже она понимает, что что-то не так и чувствует необходимость позвонить мне и спросить, что же случилось с её Майки.

— Он в трауре, — отвечаю я ей.

— Присматривай за ним, Шерлок, — просит она.

И как я могу отказать? Я сам познал и любовь, и скорбь, однако я могу только представлять, что бы я сделал, что бы я чувствовал, если бы моя скорбь была по человеку, которого я любил и люблю. Так как я мог отказать своему брату — своему другу, врагу, наставнику, своей плоти и крови — в этой единственной просьбе?

Разумеется, я буду с ним. Буду присматривать за ним и, как и он, я тоже буду скорбеть. Не только по человеку, который покинул нас так рано, но также по любви, которую мог брат никогда не почувствует снова. Потому что я готов поклясться, на сей раз он больше не позволит себе ещё одну золотую рыбку. Он восстановит павшие стены и приведёт в порядок старые планы, чтобы убедится, что случившееся никогда, никогда не найдёт повторения. 

И всё же… всё же...

Я не могу не сетовать на судьбу за то, что случилось. Что когда-то был мужчина, который всерьёз заставил брата задуматься о том, чтобы, наконец, разрушить все эти стены и уничтожить планы, которые так долго хранили и оберегали его сердце.

Так всё и было. Не так давно был человек. Он растопил ледяное сердце моего брата.

И звали его Грег.


End file.
